The Letter
by Brian Bloomfield
Summary: Sonic recieves a letter from a dying friend. How will this letter effect his life? WARNING: YAOI CONTENT


The Letter

A Sonic/???(male) pairing.

By Brian Bloomfield

AN: This is my first Sonic romance fic. So if it's bad, please give me constructive criticism. If you like it, tell me that. Flames WILL NOT be tolerated. This is a YAOI FIC. THAT WAS YOUR WARNING! IF HOMOSEXUALITY OFFENDS YOU, DON'T READ THIS! Thank you... 

Sonic,

It's been awhile hasn't it? The last time I saw you or talked to you, we were all still in Knothole fighting the Great War. I remember you being a strong and cunning fighter, if not too book-smart. I bet you trying to figure out who I am, aren't you. Struggling to remember back to your teen years when your now 30.

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

Well, I'm not going to tell you who I am, yet. Because I have something to say to you. A lot to say really. You see, after you receive this letter, I will be on my deathbed, dying of cancer, and the doctor's say this will be my last remission. Now a lot of people would do a lot of different things during the last healthy, or remotely healthy, stage of their life before their death. Me, I am kicking back, drinking a few cups of coffee, and writing you. And just you. Because there was something I never told you in Knothole all those years ago, something which this is my last chance to say. Sonic, I love you.

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, Madly, Deeply do

Now before you toss this off as a nutcase who is obsessed with you, please reconsider. I am putting a lot of effort to make sure this reaches you after I have left this world ,so please respect that. In fact, I'll give you a hint to whom I am. I am the only person in Knothole who would always be ready to go on a mission, no matter if I was allowed or not. Feel any memory stirrings? Doubtful. But just bear with me. I love you, Sonic. I already said that. I know that your married to Aunt Sally, and once you figure out who I am, your going to turn into a real homophobe, but regardless, you need to hear this. Bunnie was the only one I ever told this to, but if you ask her, she will swear up and down she knows nothing. I made her promise me, and you know how stubborn, yet good-natured, she can be. Anyway, on to my explanation. I hid the fact that I loved you by playing the dumb kid. I didn't know anything about adult stuff, Etc, etc. And it worked surprisingly well, except for the few occasions where I had to shed that enigma to do something important, like with the Sea Fox. Well, by now I've given you enough clues to help you build a rough guess as to who I am.

I will be strong

I will be faithful

Cause I'm counting on

A new beginning

A reason for living

A deeper meaning yeah

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

But regardless, I am still telling you this. Why? I fell in love with you all those years ago, and I never acted on those feelings. I am not going to kid myself, I know it could have never happened, I know it would have done nothing but distance us more then we already are. But I am telling you this, because after all this time, all the times I've thought of you, imagined what you were doing at moments, how your life turned out, I feel you deserve to know. And I feel there is one last thing I need to tell you before I reveal my identity to you.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky

I'll make a wish

Sent it to heaven

Then make you want to cry

Big tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty

That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of

The highest powers

In lonely hours

The tears devour you

Your wife of 10 years, the one that has given you children. Your wife, who had promised to love you in sickness and in health, and only you, till death do you part. She has cheated on you with St. John. I was at the central plaza in Mobotropolis, reading my newspaper and eating my breakfast at a small cafe, when I saw the two of them enter a hotel through a alley entrance. I know this is no proof, but I have a friend who works in security at that Hotel. He provided me the tape I am now giving to you. That day, when I saw them together, was when this letter was born.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Oh, can you see it baby?

Don't have to close your eyes

It's standing right before you

All that you need will surely come

So that's all I have to tell you, Sonic. If your having conflicting feelings, I can understand. I felt the same way when I first started to think of you as more then a friend. But I dealt with it, and so will you, after you take care of the St. John situation. I wish you luck in that, as I don't think it's enough to ruin your marriage over. But you'll deal, you've always have. But it's time I brought this letter to a close. I have to go to the hospital for a round of tests, and I need to drop this letter off, with my will, to my lawyers office (Bentley, Deeds, and Sutherland) before I go. So this is goodbye. I guess I'll see you when your number's up. Until then...

Love Always, T

I'll be your dream

I'll be your wish

I'll be your fantasy

I'll be your hope

I'll be your love

Be everything that you need

I'll love you more with every breath

Truly, Madly, Deeply do

Sonic

Sonic pressed stop on the VCR in the living room in his home. He had seen all he need to see. Blankly, he pulled the tape out of the machine and laid it on top of his coffee table. He picked up the phonebook and dialed the number he found for the law office Tails referred to.

"BD and S, Law offices. Mr. Deeds speaking."

"Mr. Deeds, my name is Sonic and earlier today one of you clerks dropped a letter off at my house."

"Yes, I am glad you called. Our filing assistant made a mistake and delivered that letter to you today, after Mr. Prowler dropped it to us."

'So it was Tails...' Sonic thought. "Mr. Deeds," Sonic said, thinking about the last thing the lawyer said. "Tails is still healthy then, correct?"

The lawyer was quiet for a moment. "Yes, but if you know about his sickness, you must be a close friend."

"I was, but I've been out of touch with him for years. Then today, I get this letter. Could you give me his address?"

"I'm afraid not. He has signed a Non-Disclosure agreement with us, so we cannot reveal any personal information."

"Ok, thanks" Sonic hung up the phone before the lawyer could say anything else. Instead, he went to his office and pulled the first of the eight suburb phonebooks for Mobotropolis. He finally found Tails' address in the 5th one, an hour and a half later. He lived in Sand Hill, 45 minutes away from the home Sonic and Sally shared in the main city. Sonic wrote the address down on a piece of paper and wrote it down. Sally walked in while Sonic was putting his jacket on.

"Where are you going, Honey?" Sally asked.

"Out."

"Well, I have to start dinner. Who'll pick up the kids?"

Sonic handed Sally the video tape. "Have St. John do it." Sally looked at Sonic as if he had slapped her. She finally managed to croak out a question.

"How?"

"I got a letter today. I have to go talk to this person before it's too late. I'll be back tomorrow. You'd do good to watch what's on the tape. Call Bunnie, she can handle the kids. And don't worry about dinner. Order something, my credit card's on the freezer."

She meekly accepted the tape. He went to walk out the door, but stopped at the last moment. Without turning around, he spoke to her.

"Sally...I love you...but there's something important I have to do." He walked out to his car and drove away. She managed to hold in her tears until he was out of the driveway.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Tails

Tails sat in the room listening to the doctor talk. He had just gotten dressed again and was sitting in Dr. Maelcom's office. The test did show something positive: the cancer's growth was still arrested.

"But, it will not last. We can keep increasing the dose on a regular basis until you OD on the medicine, or we can keep the dose steady until the cancer begins to grow again. As I've told you before, operation is just not possible without knocking out major sections of your memory. And as you don't wish for that to happen..."

"I understand. I've understood for the past two years. But doctor, how much longer before the cancer starts again at my present dosage?"

"About 2 weeks. Another 2 after that, you'll be in the hospital on life support. Then, in accordance with your living will, you'll be taken off and allowed to pass away."

"Ok, doc. Thanks for the checkup. See you in a month." Before the doctor could stop him, Tails walked out.

In the parking lot, he got into his yellow jeep and drove away, toward his home in Sand Hill. Once he got on the highway, he turned his radio to WIOT. "Highway to Hell" was playing on the radio. He quickly turned it off again. 'Two weeks...What will I do? Skydive? Go Clubbing? Get drunk? Aw, Jesus...' His own thought unsettled him, so he turned the radio back on until he reached his house. He pulled in the driveway, put the jeep into park, shut it off and got out. He walked in his front door, closing it behind him. He hung his jacket up and turned the lights on in the front room. And found Sonic sitting on his couch, holding something in one hand.

I wanna stand with you on a mountain

I wanna bathe with you in the sea

I wanna lay like this forever

Until the sky falls down on me

Tails stood wide-eyed in the doorway. His shock turned into a strange calmness. Somehow he knew Sonic wasn't there to beat him up or console him for being sick. Tails was sick of that, and he really didn't need anymore of it.

"Hello Tails.

"Hi, Sonic" Sonic began to laugh.

"You even sound the same as the last time we talked." Sonic stood and offered his hand. Tails shook it, firmly.

"Not that I'm complaining, It's good to see you again. But what are you doing here?" Sonic pointed to Tails' answering machine. "Listen to that and you'll understand."

Tails walked over and pressed play. "Mr. Prowler, this is Alex calling from the law office. I'm afraid there's been a mistake. The letter that was to be delivered while you were in the hospital has been delivered early. I'm sorry for any inconvience this causes you."

Tails just blankly stared at the machine at Sonic had done with the VCR cassette earlier. He did this for a minute before turning back to Sonic and the letter, which Tails just noticed. "Wanna beer?"

Sonic nodded soberly. "I would love a beer." Tails walked into his kitchen and pulled two Coors Light from then fridge. He walked back into the main room and gave Sonic a beer, then sat down and opened his beer, taking a long drink. They sat for a few moments drinking their beer before Tails broke the silence.

"How's Sally?

Sonic emptied his bottle and sat it down. "She's well. Just a little shaken up. She knows I know about Geoffrey."

Tails nodded silently. He drank the last of his beer and sat it next to Sonic's empty bottle. Then he started laughing.

Sonic grinned lightly. "What's so funny?"

Tails struggled to stop laughing. "It's just that, after all these years, we can't find anything to talk about!"

Sonic chuckled a little. Tails asked him if he wanted another drink, and Sonic accepted. After that, they both opened up a little to each other. Sonic told Tails about early problems in his and Sally's marriage that they had gone through, and what they did to solve them.

"The thing that hurts the most is, there was nothing to indicate that she would ever do anything like that. I remained faithful to her, and she remained faithful to me. Is that really too much to ask, from anyone?"

"No, it isn't. At least it shouldn't be." Tails said as he returned from the kitchen around midnight with their third round. Tails told Sonic about his brain tumor.

"I was just sitting at my computer one day and I blanked out. The next thing I remember is I'm walking around inside a big abandoned warehouse in Mushroom Hill. I went to the doctor the next day, and they told me I had a golf ball sized tumor inside my brain, deep, where they can't operate without damage. That was 2 years ago. They've kept me on treatments and medicine, but nothing helps for long. They think it's from exposure to toxins in Robotropolis when I was a child." Tails took a drink of his beer. "Oh well. I've had a good life. I would rather stay, but I guess it's just not in the cards..."

"Have you considered robotisization? They can free your mind from the programming now."

"It won't work for me. The robotiziser would get confused about my tumor and kill me."

Tails took the last drink from his beer and stood up. He collected the bottles, threw them away, and came back. "Ok, Sonic. Here's how I figure it. Your not pissed at me for writing the letter, or else you would have brought a weapon with you and beat me down. Your not that upset about the Sally situation, or else you would have gone out and gotten drunk. I should know, that's what I did about Amy when she broke up with me long ago. So why are you here?"

Sonic shifted uncomfortably in his seat, cleared his throat, and finally spoke nervously. "Well...the thing is Tails, I'm not mad at you because your just trying to do the right thing. Your entitled to your opinion, just like everyone. I know what it's like to love someone and not being able to do anything about it. During the war, Sally and I had to be just friends, because we knew emotion would get in the way. But we each wanted to marry each other someday...and we did. But look what the outcome was. We both turned bitter toward each other. In your letter, you said it was alright to have conflicting feelings. I know what you meant now. I'm not sure what will happen with Geoffrey, Sally, and I. But I know what I need to say to you, right here, right now."

Tails look at Sonic in mild confusion, his eyes tearing slightly. "What are you saying, Sonic?

Sonic struggled for words for a moment, gave up and kissed Tails. Tails grabbed Sonic and clung to him. As soon as Tails broke the kiss, he began to cry. He clung to sonic even tighter. Sonic hugged him back.

"Tails, I love you."

Tails still didn't release Sonic. "I love you so much." He began to cry even harder. "Thanks." He managed to say between gasps for air. "I needed that."

Sonic only response was to kiss the fox again.

*****

Five minutes later they were both standing on Tails' front porch, talking in the chilly breeze.

"You know, I expect you to be at my funeral, right?" Tails asked, smiling at the hedgehog. Sonic smiled back.

"Of course. I'll make sure we're all there. Together. One last time...You know, your the first one of the Knothole Freedom Fighters to die outside of war..."

"I didn't know that..." Tails said. He extended his hand toward Sonic. "I guess I'll see you on the flip side..."

Sonic smiled. "I guess so." He grabbed the fox into one last hug. "Goodbye, Tails."

"Goodbye, Sonic."

Without another word, sonic got into his car and drove away. A minute later, Tails walked back into his house, shut off all the lights, and went to sleep.

*****

A windy breeze blew through the Sand Hill Cemetery, moving the trees in it's path. Near the front of the cemetery, a newly set Tombstone read:

Miles "Tails" Prowler

A inspiration to all he met,

A friend to all strangers

We will miss you, Tails

From somewhere beyond all comprehension, a yellow fox with two tails looked down at this marker and smiled.

The End


End file.
